


o my an angel

by chrysopos



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, Please like it, a lot of fluff, a lot of fluff since yall really like that, aleks being a petty bitch, alina being mildly exasperated at her dark bb, alina staring at aleks's ass, criteria in my pinned gO, go request, im such a nice person, might bump up the rating if i get requests for them smirk smirk, most of this is just me blabbering a few hundred words in half an hour im sorry, my dump for requests, my tumblr is @moyatsaritsa, no but seriously this is just ur fave unable-to-commit-to-long-pieces girl trying to appease yall, puppy!!!!!!!!!, question box in my highlight gO, will also change the title a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysopos/pseuds/chrysopos
Summary: request fulfillments for my fav duo or just some ficlets i thought oftheres no real summary for this but hope u like them *insert me staring at u with puppy eyes*
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. little sasha

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by @damnnikolai on instagram: darklina, pls write the story with the puppy alina adopted and aleks loves it but doesnt show
> 
> in the end it kinda became just aleks being jealous of that little pup, poor doggo which alina loves but shadow boi cant have his gf loving a dog more than him so here we are

Aleksander Morozova glanced at his black wristwatch for what felt like the thousandth time in half an hour. Alina had set her sights on adopting a puppy, and pleaded and cajoled him relentlessly until he finally gave in—what was his self-control in the face of his girlfriend’s wide innocent brown eyes?

But now, he could swear she was getting on his nerves. 

“Aleks!” A squeal from the corner of the animal shelter drew his attention, tugging at the corner of his lip insistently in just a semblance of a smile. All annoyed thoughts prior to that were completely gone.  _ Saints, she made him so weak. _

“Yes,  _ solnishka _ ,” he exhaled, walking over to where she stood—rather, where she sat. Alina Starkov was on the ground, legs crossed and playing with a small black pup. 

“Look! He’s so adorable,” she cooed, giggling as the dog nipped at her fingers. “Isn’t he, Aleks?” 

Aleksander couldn’t resist smiling. The sight of his beloved fawning over a small animal was too endearing to behold. 

“Can we keep him? Please, Aleks!” She looked at him pleadingly, eyebrows curved in such a way that made her eyes look all the wider. The puppy’s gaze nearly matched hers, looking between Aleksander and Alina adoringly. 

Aleksander sighed. 

Alina shot him a triumphant smile.

———

“Drop the ball, Sasha—yes! Good boy!” The black Pomeranian wagged his fluffy tail, staring at Alina expectantly. Grinning, she produced a treat from the packet and fed it to him. 

Aleksander watched sourly from a distance. 

Just an hour ago,  _ he _ had been Sasha. 

_ Snap out of it, _ he told himself. So long as Alina was happy, he would willingly do anything. Including adopting this blasted creature. 

But something about watching his girlfriend play with the dog warmed the depths of his long-neglected heart. Loath as he was to admit it, the playful animal had an irresistible charm to it. 

There was also the fact that Alina had most certainly named the dog Sasha to  _ spite him _ .

He snorted.  _ Getting jealous of a  _ **_dog_ ** _ , Aleksander. Congratulations, you’ve just reached a whole new level of pettiness. _

He knew it was irrational, but he couldn’t help it.

Aleksander privately thought that he’d stood there for an eternity watching them play, to no particular use. He had more pressing matters to attend to. 

“Aleks?” Alina was gently stroking the pup’s soft black fur, but her loving gaze was now directed at him. “Is something the matter?”

Aleksander shook his head. “Nothing. I… I have… work. I have work to do. Excuse me.” He made to leave, but Alina’s hand shot out to stop him. She stood in his way, gripping his arms and tilting her head to stare him fully in the eyes. 

“Sasha, something’s bothering you—out with it.” 

Something in him snapped.

“How can you expect me to just stand by happily as my girlfriend— _ my girlfriend! _ —pays more attention to a canine than she does to me, how can you just think that I would feel nothing about it when she’s given the DOG the diminutive form of MY name which she calls ME by, how would you feel if you were in my place, not that I really like the dog, because I most certainly DON’T—” He was cut off by the look on Alina’s face. Her grip on his arms had loosened and her eyes were wide, staring at him. He could feel the blood rush to his pale cheeks. 

Just then, she released him and looked down. Her shoulders shook slightly.

_ Shit. _

“Alina,  _ solnishka _ , I’m sorry—” He was at a loss. 

She raised her head towards him.

Alina wasn’t crying—she was laughing.

At  _ him _ . 

His panic was immediately replaced by confused annoyance. 

“Alina?”

“Oh, Sasha! I daresay that was the most dramatically funny speech I’ve ever heard from you. You’re jealous of my new  _ dog _ ?”

Dramatic?  _ Funny? _

Aleksander must have looked as confused as he felt, because Alina reached towards him and held his hands tenderly, looking into his quartz grey eyes with loving sincerity. 

“Aleksander, oh you big baby. I love you. I love you so much, and you’ll always be above everything else in my heart. Nothing could ever replace you. I could never love little Sasha—” she gestured to the fluff cloud who was currently headbutting her handbag, “—the way I love  _ you _ , my darling.” 

The tumultuous swirl of emotions seemed to have come to a halt.

She  _ loved _ him. 

She loved  _ him. _

“I named him Sasha for a joke. I could always teach him to answer to something else, but it would be such a pity, since he’s all black, just like you,” she teased.

Aleksander huffed. 


	2. love me gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabbles from some prompts i picked up on the internet! some of these aren't exactly 100 words, but hey, who's counting—definitely not me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya wassup my dudes... i know it's been a small eternity since i last updated lol
> 
> i found this lying about in my google docs because contrary to popular belief im actually /trying/ to post more often nowadays wow surprising
> 
> anyways some of these are really not Good TM but here they are anyway i think im long past the point of caring about work quality /j
> 
> coffee shop au one is kind of a remix from @riddikuluslupin on tumblr who did one for harry potter, i found the linking of fandom characters to mythology a nice thing to write so here we are
> 
> also i mightve invented the bit about the black phoenix haha look away
> 
> am i just posting this to divert attention from phantom au and to prevent readers from yelling at me to post more chapters? .........
> 
> ......whoopsie *runs away*

**_coffee shop au;_ **

But he doesn’t move to his seat. Instead, he stands beside the counter, sipping on his coffee, quartz grey eyes shimmering with amusement as he watched her read. “We’re both in there, you know,” he gestured to the  _ Istorii Sankt’ya _ in her hands. “Sankta Alina, of the Fold. Sankt Aleksander, the Starless Saint.” 

**_time travel;_ **

She was a pretty girl, lithe, with snow-white hair cascading down her shoulders in gentle waves.

He’d never seen her before. It was strange, all those years of travelling and yet there was still a Ravkan face he couldn’t name. 

She didn’t speak, just sat down beside him and watched the shadows pooling in his hands. For a moment he considered running away, telling his  _ madraya _ that they’d have to move again, but something about her put his heart at ease.    
“Where are you from? I’ve never seen you in these parts.”

She smiled. it was a sad one, laced with bittersweetness.

“They call me  _ Rebe Dva Stolba _ .”

**_dæmon au;_ **

A delightful tremor ran through Aleksander as Alina's fingers sought out Selja's sleek grey fur. Neither said a word. It felt right, somehow, where the warmth of his beloved dæmon would feel far from it under anyone else’s hand. He reached out towards Serlix, the snow-white ermine welcoming his touch. 

Selja had not changed for centuries and Aleksander had long been indifferent to her shape. Yet now, both dæmon and human finally felt content.

**_angels/demons_ **

None who resided in the Underworld would ever have entertained as much as the thought of interaction with an Angel. Much less their leader. Yet as Aleksander Morozova laid eyes on her, white hair cascading down her shoulders in peaceful waves, wings shyly unfolding into their golden glory, he felt as if a moment with her would be worth breaking every rule of the Underworld’s ways.

**_new beginnings;_ **

Each stroke of Alina's paintbrush on his back felt like liberation. As the black Fabrikator ink sank in place of the ugly scars marring his childhood, tainting the years of which his thoughts were most pure, Aleksander shuddered. He heard Alina’s breath hitch. The moment felt special for both of them.

“What is it?” he asked, when Alina concluded the final stroke. 

“A black phoenix,” she replied simply. The creature from ancient Ravkan lore, the symbol of hope, of salvation in the darkness. “You were robbed of hope and love as a child. Let me give it to you now.” 

**_role reversal;_ **

“ _ Moi tsar _ , Your Highness, Aleksander Morozova… the Sun Summoner,” announced the  _ oprichnik _ as he made a grand gesture to the couple. Aleksander, clothed in a gold  _ kefta _ , made his way inside the throne room as the colossal doors swung open. Alina fingered the hems of the black fabric that hugged her body. She couldn’t help the shiver that slid down her spine—after all these years, these centuries, all the plotting and deaths were worth it. All were redeemed as she watched Aleksander,  _ her _ Aleksander, at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed that i really spent ages editing it after it was written lmao 2020 me was a disaster smh
> 
> pls leave comment. writer not human writer not need air food water, writer need comment. without comment writer will die.
> 
> /j but please do *insert pleading face*


	3. pretentious jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern!darklina as competitive strangers in the park... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHHAHAHA 
> 
> and voilà i have gone insane!
> 
> ive kept this in my docs for FOREVER honestly going back and forth between "to post or not to post" is EXHAUSTING 
> 
> inspired by an actual scenario in which i, with my teeny tiny foldable bicycle, overtook this big guy on a road bike and felt super smug. happy reading ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Alina Starkov was annoyed. 

No.  _ Annoyed _ was an understatement. 

She glared daggers at the figure who had stopped in front of her. A figure dressed in  _ black _ track pants, a  _ black _ t-shirt and  _ black _ shoes. His hair was a dark black shade, ruffled on top of his head. To top it off, he had black sunglasses on. All while perched on a jet-black, professional looking road bicycle. 

_ Pretentious jerk. _

Compared to Alina’s foldable bicycle she’d had for years with little wheels, this man was a cycling god. Everything about him was just so…  _ perfect _ . 

_ No! _ Alina swatted the thought from her head like an irritating fly.  _ No. _

The man in question had overtaken her at an alarming speed, again and again, until it had become a sort of race between them. only, the slender wheels of his bicycle always managed to outrun hers. Each time, he’d give her that insufferable smirk that just served to outline his sharp jaw.

He’d mounted his bicycle again, and his posture on that bike gave her a perfect view of his… 

_ Shut  _ **_up_ ** _ , Alina. _

She gritted her teeth and forced herself to look down at her own bike.

_ Oh, it’s on. _

Perched atop her tiny bicycle, Alina pushed hard on the pedals and felt the wind whipping around her as she surged forward with a burst of power. She was practically running atop the bicycle pedals to keep up to his speed, and with much effort overtook him. Raising her hand, she cringed as the old bike swerved, but maintained her balance for long enough to shape it into a decidedly rude gesture. 

She smirked. 

———

_ Did she just—! _

It was all Aleksander could do to keep from laughing out loud. A chuckle escaped his lips as he watched her disappear into the distance, snow-white hair blossoming around her in the breeze. She looked like a goddess.

She had overtaken him, on a  _ foldable bicycle _ no less, and an old one at that. Back straight— _ back straight!— _ , lips pouted stubbornly and eyes determinedly trained in front of her. 

Oh, he liked her spirit. 

Dare he hope she’d like his too?

_ No _ , he thought, she’d just find him annoying. But it was worth a try, and she did look so very adorable when she was exasperated. 

A rare smile curled the edges of his lips, and he rode on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> as always pls leave comment, even if it's just to yell at me about how ridiculous this is because trust me i know
> 
> im still procrastinating 'twisted every way' i am so (not) sorry

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave any constructive criticism/praise (ill love u pls feed my parched heart)/feedback in the comments, the email from the ao3 bot saying "comment on..." gives me the most serotonin just sayin
> 
> find me on insta @collopcrtus


End file.
